It is common practice that barrier fencing is delivered to customers in rolls. Those rolls are delivered with or without a protective covering. The rolls are then cut to length by the end user. Once the barrier fencing is taken out of service it is difficult or at the least very time consuming to rewind the barrier material to a suitably-sized roll. The result is generally an unwieldy bundled section of barrier fencing that is difficult to handle, transport and store and can often become discarded and therefore wasted.